dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
JYJ
Archivo:75948_466205396739812_1796434666_n.jpg JYJ *'Nombre: '''JYJ **'¿Por qué JYJ?: Por las iniciales de los integrantes del grupo Jaejoong / Yoochun / Junsu *'Número de miembros: '''3 *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Cassiopeia *'Color Oficial: '''Rojo *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Es un subgrupo de la unidad de TVXQ, que se creó tras el hiatus como 5 miembros. Los tres intengrantes que se convertirían en JYJ presentaron una demanda en contra de su sello discográfico de Corea del Sur, SM Entertainment , alegando que la duración de 13 años de sus contratos y sus porcentajes de ganancia eran injustas. El Tribunal Central de Seúl falló a su favor en esta materia. 'Debut' El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 de Rhythm Zone. El álbum debut del grupo, el mini álbum "The...", fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el N º 1 en álbumes de Oricon . El DVD de su concierto en vivo el "Thanksgiving concert" vendió 116.000 copias y su álbum "The..." vendió 140.000 discos en la primera semana después de ser liberado, tanto con debutar en el No. 1 en el DVD de Oricon y listas de popularidad en la misma semana. thumb|240px Los miembros de la banda también trabajaron en actividades como solistas durante este tiempo. Junsu hizo su debut en solitario solo Xiah , que alcanzó el número 2 en la única lista Oricon. JaeJoong protagonizó el drama Sunao ni Narenakute, y también apareció en un video musical de Ayumi Hamasaki para la canción "Blossom". En septiembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment anunció que decidió suspender todas las actividades japonesas de JYJ. Esto fue debido a problemas con el presidente del grupo coreano de gestión de la C-JES Entertainment, y su juicio en curso por su supuesta vinculación con organizaciones criminales. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut mundial en Inglés, "The beginning", el 12 de octubre de 2010, encabezados por Kanye West, quien produjo la cancion "Ayyy Girl." También hicieron una gira en octubre y noviembre, con fechas en Corea del Sur , el Sudeste Asiático y los Estados Unidos y muy posiblemente en Europa. Las entradas para las dos actuaciones en el Hwaseong Tiger Dome en la Universidad de Corea, se agotaron en 15 minutos y una porción de las ganancias fueron donadas a World Vision. Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum, 50.000 ejemplares de la edición regular habían sido pre-ordenadas y pre-vendidas unos 99.999 ejemplares de la edición especial de The Beginning, alcanzando cifras de 400.000 solicitudes. Integrantes Archivo:JYJjj.jpg '''Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): ' Xiah Junsu, Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun. *Hero Jaejoong (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Principal) *Micky Yoochun (Rapero Principal, Vocalista,Bailarín) *Xiah Junsu (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Principal) 'Discografía' 'Discografia Coreana' ''Albums Mini Albums 'Discografia Japonesa' Mini Albums '' 'Discografia en Inglés' 'Albums ' ''Bandas Sonoras *Sungkyunkwan Scandal '' **''Found You'' (JYJ) **''Too Love'' (Junsu) **'For you it’s separation, to me it’s waiting '(Jaejoong). *Miss Ripley ** T'he empty space for you' (Yoochun) *''Protect the Boss'' **''I’ll Protect You'' '''(Jaejoong).' *Scent of a Woman **You Are So Beautiful'' (Junsu). *Rooftop Prince **'사랑이 싫다구요 [ "Dislike Love"]' (Junsu) *Time Slip Dr. Jin **'Living like a dream '(Jaejoong) 'DVD' *'3hree Voices '--- 28 de julio de 2010 *'Thanksgiving Live in Dome '--- 8 de septiembre de 2010 *'Memories in 2010 JYJ --- '''2 de febrero de 2011 *'3hree Voices II '--- 11 de mayo de 2011 *'Come on over DVD ' Curiosidades *JYJ participó en el medio tiempo del "Asian Dream Cup" de la fundación de Park Ji Sung (jugador de fútbol) *Music Essay de JYJ ocupa la 2da posición como el album mas rentable en el primer cuarto del 2011. *JYJ demando a AVEX por interponerse con su concierto en beneficio de Japón. *JYJ realizó un acto para beneficio de la restauracion de Japón. *En una entrevista de JYJ, se dijo que el que tenia la piel mas blanca del grupo era Hero Jae Joong. *El director del concierto de la gira del concierto de JYJ, es Hero Jae Joong quien a recibido buenas criticas. *Los tres miembros tambien tienen derecho al nombre de DBSK, ya que no es propiedad de SM. *SM ha intentado repentinas veces reclamar como derecho propio del nombre de DBSK, pero el Gobierno de Corea ha rechazado sus solicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de DBSK no puede ser comercializado por SM, ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a los que desinga, Hero Jae Joong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honorarios de la Isla de Jeju, quien esta entre las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Despues de dar a conocer que JYJ seria embajador de la Isla Jeju, la isla recibio una llamada diciéndoles que JYJ no sirviría para promocionar el voto para que la isla para que esta fuera considerada una de las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honararios de World Otaka en Corea. *Kanye West estuvo detrás de la canción debut de JYJ “Ayy Girl”, agregó esta canción a su nuevo álbun “Watch The Throne”. *JYJ compró su propio estudio de grabación cerca de las oficinas de Gangnam-gu. *Luego de los grandiosos OST para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (JYJ), Miss Ripley (Micky Yoochun), Scent of a Woman (Xiah Junsu), y Protect the Boss (Hero JaeJoong) arrasaran con las listas de ventas en los chat se les considera los 'Reyes de las Bandas Sonoras'. *JYJ ha sido designado como Embajadores Honorarios para el 10º Congreso Internacional sobre el Sida en Asia y el Pacífico (ICAAP10) *Debido a la demanda en contra de SM Entertainment , JYJ se ha enfrentado a dificultades para aparecer en canales de televisión como MBC, SBS, y KBS desde hace algún tiempo. El 20 de julio del 2011 se presentarían en "Las 7 Maravillas del Mundo" una presentación especial en vivo de KBS, la cual sería televisada el 29 de julio pero el día 16, la agencia de espectáculos de JYJ, CJeS, informó que recibió una notificación sobre la cancelación unilateral de la participación en el evento especial de KBS en Jeju. Este hecho provocó gran controversia e indignación en los fans y no fans de JYJ ya que se cree que SM su antigua agencia tuvo que ver en el caso sobre todo por que los artistas que sustituyeron a JYJ fueron SNSD y f(x) quienes pertenecen a dicha agencia. *JYJ tuvo el honor de presentarse en la ceremonia de clausura del Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo Daegu (04 Septiembre 2011). *Tuvieron conciertos en Barcelona (España) el 29 de Octubre y en Berlín (Alemania) el 6 de Noviembre de 2011 (el primero de un grupo coreano en esos países). *JYJ es el primer grupo coreano en dar conciertos en América Latina. Los chicos se presentaron en Chile el día 9 de Marzo en el Teatro Caupolicán y el 11 de Marzo en Perú en la Explanada del Estadio Monumental. *El 14 de Marzo de 2012, mientras JYJ regresaba desde América Latina a Corea, el padre de Yoochun falleció. *JYJ participó en la reunión de las Primeras Damas de varios países con motivo de la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear que reunió a diferentes presidentes del mundo, en la ceremonia los chicos cantaron 'In Heaven' y 'Be My Girl'. * Las fans de Micky Yoochun donaron 11.500 dólares a 42 organizaciones benéficas. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Web Oficial - JYJ *Web Oficial - Japón '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Micky Yoochun *Twitter Oficial - Jaejoong *Twitter Oficial - Junsu Galería stuffsyc12.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung111.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung17.jpg JYJ_Nocu_12.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung110.jpg 20100826_jyj_seoulbeats.jpg 1288917026_135084861_1-Fotos-de--JYJ-The-Beginning-Poster-Edicion-Limitada-1288917026.png 63bf32d221a838a2_jyj_elle_nov2010.jpg 100614_jyj_1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung1.jpg JYJ-enMaekyung11.jpg JYJ_Nocu_2.jpg 1111111.PNG 33yy.PNG 444.PNG 55555.PNG tvxq.jpg nk.l.PNG jyj.jpg JYJ-Their-Rooms-Our-Story-9.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_1.jpg jyj-music-essay-10.jpg 20110125_jyj_nii_3.jpg jyj-music-essay-7.jpg jyj-music-essay-9.jpg jyj-music-essay-8.jpg 20110217_jyj.jpg et85ci1.jpg jyj-nii-012.png jyj-nii-015.png l391204201103022213110.jpg jyj (2).jpg 20110407_jyj_5.jpg lotte-duty-1.jpg 20110404184837846.jpg review_star_jyj.jpg 275777550.jpg JYJ.jpg 35453J.PNG 2343.PNG 0c402255c3bb11493b293519.jpg niittu.jpg NII7.jpg n3.jpg jaejoong (45).jpg jaejoong (44).jpg jaejoong (43).jpg jyj.gif 45gf.png 20110716_jyj_n7w.jpg 1DGBSTRH.jpg 3-8.jpg 4-8.jpg 7-5.jpg 21-5.jpg 392000812.jpg 392001321.jpg 1315406656_201109072344438206203301_0.jpg 3920010051.jpg 5e427d8d8e16455d65cc1cac6e77a32e large.png 1 (.jpg Nii.jpg nii2.jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7.jpg 1 (8).jpg coleccioncard17.jpg ColeccionCard16.jpg Calendar.jpg ColeccionCard7.jpg 20120224_jyj_minhyorin.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal002.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal003.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal004.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal006.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal009.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal012.jpg kafpjanjyj2012cal014.jpg Jayuju.jpg|'The best' Awesome.jpg|Awesome Videografía thumb|left|300px|♫ Ayy Girl (ft. Kanye West y Malik Yusef) thumb|right|300px|♫ IN HEAVEN thumb|left|300px|♫ Get Out Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KPop Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment